


Take On Me

by Nanami_Fushikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam half latino, Adashi deserves better, Bottom Adam, Bottom Lance (Voltron), De ambas parejas, El Klance son solo adolescentes intentando averiguar qué les pasa, Getting Back Together, Igualmente el sexo no importa por el momento, Let my latinos boys bond, M/M, Slow Burn, adashi, klance, ¿Por qué no hay ni un solo Adashi en español?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Fushikawa/pseuds/Nanami_Fushikawa
Summary: Adam está determinado en mantener a salvo a Shiro, aunque eso signifique dejar su trabajo en el Garrison, su cafetera y unirse a una guerra intergaláctica. En serio, ¿de dónde habían sacado que era buena idea naves en forma de gato?





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.
> 
> Ahora, mis amigos, estoy dolida de no ver Adashi en español cuando en inglés hay casi 1000 fics, así que aquí está mi grano de arena.
> 
> Advertencias: slash [chico x chico]
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Disfruten~

_Hay un silencio, incómodo para él, que dura por unos minutos. El respaldo del asiento, en el cual se encuentra acostado, rechina un poco cuando intenta buscar una posición más cómoda. La sensación de la mirada de su terapeuta es abrumadora. Llevan meses hablando, semana a semana se encuentra en esa misma butaca; pero no siente que haya progresado con algo. Los ataques de ansiedad siguen acechándolo y a veces, tiene que poner un descomunal esfuerzo para levantarse de su cama._

_La voz de su terapeuta viene metódica y familiar―. Señor Wood, tiene que dejarlos ir. Lamento repetirlo nuevamente, pero tiene que dejar su pasado en el pasado._

Se quita el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, el calor está peor que de costumbre si es sincero consigo mismo, sin embargo no es algo extraño considerando que vive en el desierto. El pensamiento fluctúa por su mente, de manera perezosa, por un momento, no cuenta con el privilegio de perderse en su mente por mucho tiempo, tiene que terminar ese trabajo para irse a casa…. La palabra casa le parece tan errónea, pero es lo que tiene, lo único que le queda por el momento.

Adam se queda observando sus manos por un momento, tienes los guantes llenos de grasa, pero aun así puede notar como sus dedos están algos rotos. El trabajo con vehículos al parecer está pasando la factura, pero es el trabajo que tiene así que no se queja. Ser mecánico en el pequeño pueblo no es tan malo como parece, nadie hace preguntas y consigue el dinero suficiente para comprar comida; además es el mejor mecánico que tienen así que se ha hecho de una clientela exclusiva, pequeña, pero exclusiva.

Adam saca las llaves de su pantalón desteñido y lleno de manchas, abre la puerta del vehículo y toma asiento frente al volante. Las llaves emiten un suave sonido cuando son ingresadas dentro de la correspondiente ranura―. Vamos, nene, funciona―el motor técnicamente ya está reparado, aunque eso no asegura que ya funcione de manera perfecta, espera que funcione, porque quiere irse a hundir por un momento en su propia miseria. Ya es un año y no sabe si va a poder aguantarlo más.

El motor cobra vida y emite un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, le recuerda por un momento al sonido que hacía su jet en el Garrison. Cierra un momento sus ojos y por un instante es como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera problemas y lo único de lo que tuviera que preocuparse es que sus estudiantes no copiaran durante su prueba. Su cabeza le pesa un poco al recordar por qué está trabajando ahí, en un pueblo relativamente inexistente, al otro lado de dónde se encuentra Plaht City. Totalmente en direcciones opuestas, totalmente opuesta a su vida anterior. Antes todo solía ser más sencillo. Desea regresar a ese menos complicado dónde simplemente sentía que iba a morir de estrés al ser piloto, ingeniero y profesor del Garrison. Por un momento, puede volver a sentirlo, puede verlo en su cabeza; el recuerdo es tan amargo a pesar de la risa apacible masculina que se presenta en su ensoñación.

Abre los ojos, se regresa a la realidad, al escuchar pasos acercándose a su posición. El rechinido del hule es casi nulo sobre el bullido que genera el motor de la camioneta; sin embargo, está tan acostumbrado a ser paranoico para evitar que lo vean divagando que cualquier sonido es suficiente para regresarlo a la realidad.

No se sorprende al sentir una presencia a su derecha ni tampoco la voz femenina que proviene de ella―. Realmente eres bueno en lo que haces, Adam.

Wood apaga el auto para girarse a su izquierda y observar con detenimiento a la persona. Es la dueña del taller, ella siempre carga esa aura de curiosidad que hace un poco ameno estar junto a ella. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, es dos caras de una moneda, usa uniformes llenos de grasa al reparar vehículos y usa vestidos delicados cuando tiene una cita con su novio. Es refrescante, además que la joven es brillante.

Adam sonríe un poco porque ella logra sacar un poco de alegría de él, ella es tan joven y piensa que puede comerse el mundo―. Algo así,―dice de manera suave, no quiere entrar mucho en su pasado―los motores siempre han sido más fáciles que las personas…―termina diciendo más que todo para sí, pero la mirada que le da Diane da entender que obviamente lo escucho. Sus ojos azules lo observan cómo si entendiera.

Wood se siente avergonzado por un momento, pero arroja la emoción a la basura, no es lo peor que lo han encontrado haciendo o diciendo de cualquier modo.

―Todo es más sencillo que las personas―ella dice con voz cargada de significado, es como si Diane supiera de lo que habla y Adam asiente porque sí, ella tiene razón.

Hay personas que la han tenido peor que él, mucho peor, pero él sigue aferrándose a su pasado porque no encuentra que más hacer. No es sano, su terapeuta se lo dijo, se lo dijo miles de veces, pero no puede dejar ir a las personas que significaron tanto en su vida. Que significan tanto en realidad.

Adam corta el tren de sus pensamientos, este no es momento ni lugar, esperara a llegar al departamento y cuándo esté ahí tal vez tome mucho café para acallar por un momento sus pensamientos. No tiene nada de alcohol y es mucho mejor así, es mejor no guardar nada de ese tipo desde el incidente de hace meses, no cree que se repita, pero es mejor prevenir. Tiene que ser un adulto responsable aunque no sea por el mismo.

―¿Eso es todo por hoy?―pregunta de forma casual intentando cambiar el tema, sale del vehículo y le ofrece las llaves a la rubia que las toma con suavidad para después echarlas en el bolsillo de los pantalones que lleva puesto.

Diane sonríe levemente mientras asiente―. Eso es todo, puedes irte. Saluda a Keith de mi parte―dice la joven mientras mueve su mano en manera de despedida.

Adam asiente―. Hasta mañana, Diane, saluda a Edward de mi parte también.

Ella frunce un poco el entrecejo, ofuscada y avergonzada un poco al escuchar el nombre de su novio, pero aun así asiente.

Wood abandona el taller con pasos algo rápidos, hay algo dentro de él que quema, que lo hace sentir inquieto desde que el día comenzó, sim embargo no hay nada inusual, solo es un día común y corriente. Son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, pero el calor no ha disminuido ni un poco, francamente es un día igual al resto aun a pesar de la temperatura más caliente de lo usual.

Suspira lentamente cuando llega a su  _hoverbike_ que se encuentra en el frente del pequeño taller, no hay necesidad de ponerlo en algún lugar más privado, las cosas como asaltos no ocurren en ese pueblo. Todos se conocen y saben en quién fiar, al principio fue difícil ser aceptados en el mismo lugar, después de todo Keith y él eran simplemente extraños que habían llegado de la nada. No sabían si tenían buenas intenciones, pero al parecer se habían ganado la confianza del pueblo para este punto, después de todo llevaban unos diez meses viviendo ahí…

Salió de su ensoñación y encendió su  _hoverbike_. La trayectoria al complejo de apartamentos, en el cuál se estaba hospedando, se le hizo corta como siempre. Parqueó el vehículo en el pequeño estacionamiento que tenía el edificio y subió al segundo piso en el cuál se encontraba su apartamento. Era pequeño, la cocina, comedor y sala se encontraban conectados sin ninguna división además del desayunador, el lugar contaba con dos habitaciones. Las suficientes para ellos dos de cualquier manera, además Keith solo usaba el lugar para dormir, por ello mismo se extrañó al ver al joven con expresión inquieta en el sofá.

―¿Keith?―preguntó de manera incierta al ingresar.

Kogane le regresó la mirada mientras se ponía de pie― ¿Puedes hacer bombas que abarquen perímetros grandes?

_¿Qué demonios?_

Bien, Adam sabía hacer bombas. Dios, si quisiera podría hacer explotar el complejo de apartamentos con solo los componentes de la refrigeradora, pero ese no era el punto.

―¿Adam?―Keith lo observó con una ceja elevada como si estuviera cuestionando su sanidad, la cual no estaba muy bien, ¡pero no podían culparlo! Estaba cuidando al prácticamente hermano menor de su ex que estaba presuntamente muerto.

 _Auch_.

Ni si quiera el humor negro minimizó el golpe de dolor al pensar en Takashi, casi pudo escuchar la voz de su terapeuta preguntándole por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo.

Wood suspiro mientras se acomodaba las gafas―. Escuché la pregunta Keith, ahora la mía es  _¿por qué?_ ―hizo énfasis en la pregunta con su voz.

Keith tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco incómodo porque desvió la mirada, parecía estar debatiéndose entre si decir la verdad sí o no. Wood tuvo que recordarse en su mente que no debía tomarlo personal, nada bueno salía de eso.

―¿Recuerdas las fotos de la cueva?―al ver que Adam asentía, Keith prosiguió―. Desde que me desperté hoy he tenido esta sensación, como si algo fuera a pasar, además ciertos datos dicen que algo va a pasar hoy… Necesito ir al desierto, no creo necesitar los explosivos, pero me gustaría ir preparado.

Adam se quedó observando al de cabello negro por un rato, debatiéndose si sería prudente decirle a Keith que entendía la sensación. Era como si alguna cosa extraña lo estuviera impulsando a ir a dar un paseo por los lugares en los cuales Takashi y él solían dar paseos o competir, al inicio había asociado eso a la idea de que estaba teniendo un mal día, un número 4 en la escala de 10 que su terapeuta le recomendó llevar como una manera de seguimiento emocional.

El problema con Keith es que la furia la lleva a flor de piel, Adam entiende eso, Keith ha tenido una vida constante de abandonos así que es obvio que nunca se va a rendir con esto. No cuando hay una fuerza extraña diciéndole que vaya al desierto y que además le dé esperanzas de encontrarse con Shiro. Adam siendo el adulto responsable a cargo por supuesto que acepta, Keith sonríe suave como si le agradeciera con ese gesto y Wood así lo piensa, eso es la forma más decente en la cual han interactuado en un tiempo.

―Pero, primero voy a tomar un baño y además voy a necesitar utilizar el refrigerador y microondas para esto, así que cuando está excursión mística acabe vas a ayudarme a comprar otros―dice mirándolo directo a los ojos, Keith parece contemplar la idea por un momento, al parecer no le gusta, pero igual asiente.

Otras de las cosas de Keith es que nunca miente sobre lo que dice, así que si Adam no le da los explosivos posiblemente encuentre otra manera mucho más ilegal de conseguirlos y Dios, era el guardián legal del muchacho, no quería ir a verlo a prisión por ligamiento a tráfico de explosivos.

Toma un baño rápido, uno de unos 10 minutos, solo para quitarse el sudor, grasa y polvo del desierto. Sabe que si toma mucho tiempo probablemente Keith venga a golpear la puerta del baño. Sale de la ducha y se dirige a su habitación y se decide por ropa cómoda, unos jeans, una camiseta negra y sus botas cafés que tiran a naranja oscuro. Si va a dejar que Keith tenga explosivos es obvio que va a acompañarlo, así que prefiere llevar calzado en el cual la arena del desierto no se cuele con facilidad en dicho calzado.

Suspira resignado al ver ya su caja de herramientas a un lado de la sala, tanto el refrigerador y microondas ya posicionados en el suelo de la sala de estar. Obviamente Keith no iba a esperar mucho.

Se sentó en el piso y empezó a trabajar con lo que tenía, los explosivos eran de secuencia y se encontraban en pequeñas cajitas de cereales para disimular. No duro menos de una hora y al parecer Keith parecía escéptico de sus bombas en cajas de cereal.

―¿Esto va a funcionar?―tuvo la osadía de preguntar el adolescente con una ceja alzada.

―Sí, van a funcionar, gracias por tener fe en mí, Keith―no podía culparlo por ser un poco sarcástico, es decir, el chico había visto que cada una de ellas llevaban un detonante por dentro además de una cantidad pequeña de pólvora que iba a accionar el mecanismo principal.

Kogane no agregó nada, simplemente se acercó y tomó los explosivos para después echarlos dentro de una bolsa.

―Bien, entonces, vamos, ya es de noche―Keith añadió mirando el cielo oscuro que se asomaba por la ventana.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y sin duda el más joven lucía básicamente inquieto, Adam por lo menos agradecía que hubiera sido él mismo Kogane quién había sugerido que fueran juntos. Era agradable saber que Keith por lo menos ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca, jamás, lo dejaría ir solo con explosivos que podían hacer desaparecer cosas a 10 metros a la redonda.

El de lentes giró sobre sí mismo para tomar la denim jacket que descansaba sobre un sofá. Le quedaba algo grande de hombros y justo a la altura de la cadera, mucho más corta de las chaquetas que usaba normalmente, pero… era un masoquista así que esa era una de las de Shirogane. Adam también tomo la bolsa de explosivos antes la mirada inquisitiva del más bajo―. Medida de precaución― murmuró mientras cerraban la puerta del departamento.

Bajaron las escaleras y cada uno subió a su respectiva  _hoverbike_ , la de Keith era de color rojo mientras que la suya tenía un diseño algo parecido a las que se usaban en el Garrison, naranja con gris y negro. Adam suspiró cuando Keith aceleró con fuerza dejándolo atrás apenas entraron al desierto. Wood aceleró para ponerse justo a un lado de Keith.

El viaje se hizo largo hasta que llegaron a la cabaña que pertenecía al padre de Keith. Kogane abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la cual parpadeo un poco hasta encenderse por completo, la imagen de la sala daba mucho que hablar acerca de limpieza, había un montón de polvo y hojas desperdigadas por el lugar. Algo dentro de sí se removió de manera inquietante, tenía ganas de limpiar el lugar, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo para eso porque estando ahí se sentía un poco inquieto, tal vez tenía que ver con que el propio Keith lucía inquieto mientras miraba su pizarra conspirativa.

―Bien, entonces… ¿ahora qué?―se decidió a preguntar el mayor.

Era mejor afrontar el elefante en la habitación que seguir dándole rodeos al asunto. Realmente no tenían forma de saber si esto involucraba a Shiro sí o no.

Antes de que Keith pudiera decir algo una explosión se escuchó a la distancia, ambos se vieron por un momento. Los dos salieron con rapidez de la cabaña, Keith se puso con rapidez un pañuelo en el rostro.

―¡Tú encárgate de los explosivos, yo usaré la distracción para escabullirme!―Keith no espero una confirmación y arrancó en su  _hoverbike_.

Era un hecho que el Garrison iba a estar en el lugar cuando llegaran y si querían ver que era lo que pasaba iban a necesitar una distracción. Adam aceleró con fuerza, al llegar al lugar como se esperaban el Garrison ya se encontraba ahí, Keith le dio un asentimiento, como dando a entender que iba a esperar por las explosiones. El corazón de Adam latía con fuerza, algo de esperanza traicionera se estaba colando en su pecho.

Wood se desvió justo al norte, dejó su moto estacionada detrás de una enorme piedra y puso los explosivos algo alejados uno al otro. Regresó corriendo a dónde se encontraba su moto y accionó el pequeño botón remoto que traía en el bolsillo. Las bombas se activaron y una gran explosión en secuencia ocurrió, como era de esperarse gran parte de camiones se dirigieron a su posición, Adam aceleró rodeando el lugar para evitar ser descubierto; sin embargo, una de las camionetas pareció dar con él y emprendió la persecución.

Adam soltó una maldición entre dientes, esperaba que a Keith le hubiera ido mejor que él.

―¡Adam, por aquí!―Wood giró a su derecha para ver la  _hoverbike_ de Keith llena de adolescentes y un inconsciente Takashi.

_Un inconsciente Takashi, con un demonio._

El de lentes sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría, tenían toda una institución militar detrás de ellos por el momento.

―¿¡Es ese el profesor Wood!?―Adam, al igual que el resto, ignoró la pregunta de quién recordaba era uno de sus ex alumnos, Hunk Garret, quién después comenzó a gritar que se acercaban a una pendiente.

Adam apretó los labios y arrojó el recuerdo de la primera vez que Takashi había hecho eso frente a él, casi lo asesina por el susto que le había dado, aunque no mucho después le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. Tanto Keith como él aterrizaron sin mayor problema que el de unos gritones adolescentes, los autos de persecución del Garrison quedando completamente atrás.

Ninguno de los dos desaceleró un poco, era mejor no confiarse. Adam utilizó la media hora que tomaba llegar a la cabaña de Keith para digerir la situación. Takashi estaba ahí y por la mirada llena de alivio que podía observar en Kogane eso quería decir que takashi estaba vivo, no era un cuerpo por lo que estaban peleando. Takashi estaba  _ahí._

" _No esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses."_

Esa maldita frase se repetía con constancia una y otra vez en su mente, era como una maldita canción que retumbaba por su subconsciente sin dejarlo tranquilo. La doctora Walker, su terapeuta, le había dicho que eso era porque se sentía culpable, pero que no debía estarlo, porque después de todo Adam siempre había dado mucho en la relación sin esperar nada a cambio, era obvio que iba a llegar a un punto de quiebre y tomando en cuenta que en ese momento estaba pasando una situación dura con su mamá, pues esas palabras eran el resultado de todo.

No habían sido las últimas palabras que les había dicho a Takashi antes de Kerberos, las últimas habían sido una despedida incómoda y una confirmación de que no iban a volver. Adam estaba lastimado, quería que Takashi se quedara con él, quería tener un maldito hombro en el cuál llorar cuando lo inevitable pasara.

―¿Profesor Wood?―Hunk se había acercado a él, acababan de llegar, pero él no encontraba las fuerzas para bajar de su vehículo.

Adam parpadeó cuando fue bruscamente sacado de su monologo interno―. Sí, lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo.

Hunk asintió no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero aun así no añadió nada más. Un muchacho inteligente.

Ambos caminaron en dirección de la cabaña de la cual ya provenían unos cuántos sonidos. Lance y Keith habían depositado a Shiro en el pequeño sofá cama que contaba el lugar.

―¿Está vivo?―preguntó de manera incierta la de lentes.

Adam observó a Keith, esperando una respuesta porque se encontraba incapaz de acercarse y poner una mano en el cuello del otro para buscar pulso. No sabría qué podría hacer si no encontrara nada.

―Está bien, solo sigue inconsciente por los sedativos que le dieron los del Garrison―murmuró cruzándose de brazo, para todos podría parecer huraño, pero Adam sabía que Kogane estaba feliz, lucía con un peso menos, mucho más relajado de lo que lo había visto desde las noticias de Kerberos.

―Deberíamos descansar, todos tuvimos… una noche algo inquieta. Yo montaré guardia mientras ustedes duermen―Adam abrió la boca porque todos parecían inciertos sobre qué hacer―. Keith tiene unas cuantas mantas que podrían usar―Kogane le dio una mirada analítica, como si estuviera intentando resolver un puzzle, pero aun así no objeto y fue al armario en busca de las sabanas.

―¿Usted no va a dormir, profesor Wood?―esta vez fue McClain quién hablo.

Adam negó―. Alguien necesita hacer guardia, duermo poco, todos esos años en los que estuve en el Garrison me dejaron con este mal horario―intento decir de manera cómica para aligerar un poco el ambiente―. Además, hace meses que ya no soy profesor del Garrison, Adam está bien.

Lance asintió de manera amigable―. Adam será entonces, aunque eso me recuerda a ese viejo  _vine_ que…―McClain se calló al ver la mirada que le daban sus dos amigos.

―¿En serio, Lance?―Pidge preguntó con una ceja elevada.

Lance alzó sus manos al cielo―¡Hey!, ¿Qué un hombre ya no puede disfrutar sus memes?―preguntó genuinamente indignado.

Adam carraspeó para evitar que alzaran la voz―. Si no me equivoco ustedes son Lance McClain, Pidge Gunderson y Hunk Garret, ¿verdad?

Los tres asintieron de al unísono, lo cual fue algo gracioso de ver, por lo visto llevaban cierto tiempo conviviendo entre ellos.

―Y bueno, no que trate de ser indiscreto, pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Adam?―Hunk se rascó la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

Keith por su parte regresaba del pasillo con un montón de mantas que apenas y le permiten ver, pero aun así Adama siente la mirada pesada del otro sobre sí mismo.

―Soy amigo de… Shiro, así que estaba ayudando a Keith con todo―nunca lo ha llamado Shiro, lo ha llamado Shirogane, pero nunca Shiro porque cuando el apodo se formó él ya lo estaba llamando Takashi; sin embargo, justo ahora no parece lo correcto.

Los adolescentes simplemente asintieron y tomaron las mantas entregadas por Keith. Adam prefirió salir afuera después de tomar una de las mantas que cargaba Keith, dormir en la parte frontal del lugar no era mala opción tampoco.

* * *

 

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero era lo suficientemente claro para ver con mayor facilidad. Adam había dormido realmente poco, tal vez unas dos horas entre pequeños intervalos en los cuales despertaba y volvía a dormir. Agradecía que nadie hubiera ido detrás de él. Tragó grueso al escuchar el ruido que provenía de adentro, al parecer Shiro por fin estaba despertando. Dios, podía escucharlo murmurar antes, también a Keith…

Wood suspiró y se puse de pie dejando la manta en el piso, caminó con suavidad hasta su  _hoverbike_ y se sentó ahí para evitar escuchar acerca de lo que hablaban esos dos; sin embargo el destino se rio en su cara cuando la puerta delantera fue abierta y tras de ella pasaron tanto Keith como Shiro. El más alto pareció no percatarse de su presencia, no hasta que Keith se detuvo y miró en su dirección.

Bueno, eso era peor de lo que esperaba. Estaba feliz de verlo, ¡de verdad lo estaba!, pero aun así seguían siendo ex pareja.

" _No esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses."_

Adam bajó de su vehículo y camino con paso decidido hacia el otro, Keith parecía ligeramente incomodo, pero no hizo ademán de irse.

―Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shiro―aun a pesar de todo, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, Shirogane seguía siendo su mejor amigo, el compañero con el cual compartió dormitorio y el mismo del cual fue copilo por años. Una relación romántica fallida nunca iba a quitar eso,  _nunca._

La expresión de Shirogane se suavizo un poco, seguramente llegó a la misma conclusión que él―. Me alegra que no hayas mantenido tus palabras, Adam―murmuró con suavidad.

Wood desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco ofuscado por la presión de la mirada del otro además de sus palabras―. Iré a ver cómo están los otros cadetes.

Shiro asintió y lo dejo ir con facilidad.

Aun así, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos.

Claro que igualmente nada lo preparó para ser catapultado al otro lado del universo en un robot en forma de gato para pelear una guerra intergaláctica. Lo peor de todo es que solo tenía su reproductor de música en el bolsillo, sus herramientas y las posibilidades de tomar café se habían quedado en la Tierra también.

Mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡He regresado de los muertos! Este fanfic será un poco largo, iré contanto un poco de capitulos, pero no es como que los vuelva a escribir, así que habrá menciones a caps importantes, pero se centrara en entre medios (? Además si quieren leer un capítulo especifico pues me lo pueden dejar en un review. Además no estoy salty con Voltron, es solo que la historia de Adam y Shiro es tan tragica que no puedo soportarlo, btw, Adam no es un piloto simplemente está en el castillo junto a Allura y Coran por el momento. 
> 
> Miren, mi headcanon es que Adam es mitad latino, estaba pensando en que fuera mitad mexicano, aunque yo misma no soymexicana, pero al final me quedo una sensación incierta porque hacer poco estaba en un grupo y pues se presentó algo de nacionalismo tóxico del tipo "soy mejor que todos los latinos" y me dejo una sensación fea en el estomago, así que tal vez podríamos hacer votación? Si siempre les gusta la idea de half-mexican, me lo pueden hacer saber ;) y dejarme sus headcanon para no cagarla y poner algo que les suene feo a los que son mexicanos porque no quiero manejarlo de manera tonta.
> 
> PS: Loser Club se va a actualizar el miercoles!
> 
> Nanami off~


End file.
